The disclosure is directed to optical receptacles that mount to a substrate such as a circuit board for use in electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to optical receptacles that mount to a substrate and have an optical body that turns the optical signals.
As electronic devices move toward operation at faster data rates the electrical interfaces on these devices along with the electrical transmission cables will reach their bandwidth capacity limitations. Additionally, the electronic devices are trending to smaller and thinner footprints that are operating at faster speeds.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for optical interfaces that may be used for relatively small devices like typical consumer applications such personnel devices such as smart phones, tablets and other consumer devices that have a relatively small footprint. The concepts disclosed herein solve this unresolved need for optical interfaces for small form-factor devices.